Percy's transformation
by roguemage251
Summary: Transformations, they are said to be physical, a change in look, size, and shape but the biggest transformation that mortals can go through is the mental or emotional transformation. Watch as Percy Jackson goes through these very transformations
1. chapter 1

A twelve year old Percy Jackson layed in his bed in the medical cabin at camp half blood, he'd just awoken a week after Luke had attempted to kill him via scorpion sting and he was angry. He was angry at Luke for being a traitor, angry at his father for leaving him unaware of what he was, angry at Chiron for not preparing him for something like this, and angry at Kronos for manipulating Luke's own anger and abandonment issues. Most of all he was angry at himself for not seeing this outcome before it was too late.

This is the state Chiron found him in, sitting up in bed glaring at the wall, fists balled up with his fingernails digging deep enough into his skin to draw blood, (red with specks of golden ichor) and gritting his teeth. The boy was so angry he had a visible aura of godly power that was surrounding him sea green)

The old centaur moved over to the demigods side and laid a hand on the boys shoulder calmingly. "It's alright Percy, none of us could have seen it coming. He was a star pupil of mine, well liked amongst his fellow demigods around here, and he's gone on many quests that were to the benefit of the Olympians so it's needless to say that he'd be the absolute last person we'd expect to go to Kronos's side."

This helped to ease some of the anger he felt but not enough. "And what about how father kept me in the dark, how you didn't train me in anything at all, how Kronos manipulated Luke, or even how none of the gods actually pay any attention to there children? Even Dionysus doesn't do anything and he has EVERY FUCKING OPPORTUNITY TO!"

Chiron didn't have an answer to that because anything he could say to the boy would only anger him further. _'We already lost one demigod to Kronos, we can't afford to lose another one.'_

It seemed that Dionysus had heard Percy and came in, though not in anger but in calm understanding. "You're right boy, your father _did_ leave you in the dark, Chiron _didn't_ train you, Kronos _did_ manipulate the Castellion boy, and we gods _don't_ pay attention to you demigods." Chiron was worried that the god of wine would push the child straight into the Titan of times grasp.

Mr. D spoke again with a calming smile. "You have every right to be angry just like the rest of your fellow demigods but let me shine some light on things for you, your father left you in the dark because the moment you knew who you were your scent would be impossible to hide even for him, Chiron hadn't been able to train you or any other demigods because he'd been helping me act as a barrier between your father and uncle and keep the peace for as long as possible, us gods don't have the chance to pay much attention to our children because most of us are to busy keeping our domains from falling apart but we do help where we can, as for Kronos the best way I can put it is he's a Titan out for revenge against his children for dethroning him and then chopping him up into hundreds of tiny pieces with his own scythe."

Percy's anger had slowly but surely waned until there was nothing left (his aura disappeared at some point during the wine gods talk) and he even began to snicker. "I wish I could have seen his face when that happened."

Dionysus nodded. "Yes well that's a wish I've had for a long time but father has thus far denied me and all of the other 'young' gods/goddesses access to his memory of that day and even made a law against the other Olympians ever sharing that memory."

For a whole minute Percy sits there in contemplation before he looks to Dionysus. "Do you think you can bring me to Olympus?"

The god nods. "Yes, go get dressed first, you're as healthy as you're gonna get now."

The demigod son of Poseidon jumped out of bed, grabbed Riptide (pen form) off of the nightstand nearby, and ran out of the room.

As soon as Percy was gone Chiron spoke. "That boys power… even with him being so new and untrained he was able to make it hard for me to breathe and his aura was visible!"

Dionysus nodded. "Yes, he's quite the powerhouse for such a young demigod even for a child of one of the big three. If we do this right he'll be the perfect person to take on the great prophecy and save all of Olympus."

(With Percy)

Percy ran into his cabin and quickly dressed in his orange camp T-shirt and blue jeans before slipping on a pair of sneakers.

The twelve year old made a mad dash to the big house where he met up with Chiron and Dionysus who immediately flashed them up to Olympus inside of the Olympian council chambers.

When the Olympians noticed them Zeus was the one to speak up. (Only after Percy and Chiron had bowed) "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

Dionysus bowed respectfully to his father. "Perceus Jackson has asked me for the chance to return, I believe he may have something important to ask."

The king of the gods looked down at his nephew curiously. "Rise boy and say what you will."

Percy rose from his bow and looked up at the towering figures of the Olympians in their giant forms. "First I humbly request that Lord Hades be present, I have no logical reasoning behind this request but I have the gut feeling that he's supposed to be apart of this."

Zeus agreed and snapped his fingers. In a swirl of shadows Hades appeared in all of his terrifying glory. He was a solid six feet tall, he wore a white long sleeve button up shirt under a black tuxedo, black dress pants, black dress shoes, a red tie, and black gloves, for accessories he had on a silver necklace and a signet skull ring. The truly scary part was that he could see the faces of tortured souls trying to escape from the very seams of the clothes. "What is the meaning of this brother, I was just sitting down for another ruling. Some fool had attempted kidnap a little girl and her big brother shot the guy."

Zeus looked over to Percy. "It seems that our nephew had the gut feeling that you're supposed to be here for whatever it is he has to say."

Hades nodded before summoning a throne of his own to sit in. Percy had expected alot of things to appear, a large skeletal hand, a throne made of bones or even shadows, something that even resembled the god of the underworlds domain but not this. The throne that appeared had been pretty basic, made from oak wood with a throw pillow to sit on and some animal fur on the back and arm rests for comfort.

Percy decided it would be best to start talking. "I have decided to take you up on your offer of a gift Lord Zeus."

This pleased the god of the sky. "And what shall it be son of Poseidon?"

The preteen knew exactly what he would use this gift for. "I want you to erase my existence from the memories of the mortals. Any mortals who knew of me before I entered camp half blood after the quest to find your master bolt, my medical records and birth certificate should be impossible for anyone to find, old pictures of me must be destroyed, the whole nine yards as they say."

This surprised everyone that a demigod of all people would ask for such a thing, Poseidon voiced his shock. "But what about your mother? Wouldn't you want to see her again?"

Percy nodded and held back his tears, no use showing such emotions to those who still view you as a child. "Yes but her safety comes before my own desires, if her forgetting that I've ever been born is what it takes then I shall go through with it."

Ares stands from his throne and shrinks down to the size of a mortal man as he steps down to the demigod boy. "You would give up any chance to see your mother again just on the off chance that she'll be safe from the monsters that would chase you down?"

The son of the sea nodded, for some reason Ares's power was not angering him. "I would, her safety overrules my desire to be near her."

The god of war nods respectfully at the boy. "You have earned my respect, if my daughter Clarisse wasn't already my champion I'd give you the title and all of the power it grants you. Instead I'll do you one favor."

Ares turns to the other Olympians with his power becoming visible as a red and black aura that formed a boars head over him. **"I Ares, god of war here forth name Perseus Jackson a friend of the boar and prince of war so mote it be!"**

With a rumble of thunder the gods words were sealed by lady magic herself.

Another gasp left the other Olympians which confused Percy. "What? What was so special about that?"

Chiron was the one to answer seeing as he was the only one to regain his ability to speak. "Percy this is a big deal! Just the title of friend of the boar is major though I'll let the Ares cabin explain that to you but the title of prince of war gives you more power over the domain of war then any child of Ares other than Clarisse since she's the champion and the princess of war."

Percy's eyes widened at the prospect, to have the power of the entirety of the domain of war at his fingertips was a scary thought yet it was amazing to, if he could harness this power he'd grow strong enough to protect those he cares about.

Next was Hephaestus who had an aura that was red, yellow, and brown with a burning hammer over his head. **I Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge name** **Perseus Jackson friend of the force so mote it be!"**

Another boom of thunder and more gasps. Percy turns to Chiron with a 'let me guess' look. "This is something that the Hephaestus cabin will explain?" Chiron just nodded.

Hades stood. "I have a gift for you as well Perseus, as the one to recover my helm for me from a mind controlled Aresi have only one gift that is befitting of such a thing." The god did the same as his two godly nephews and his aura was pure black with a helm over his head, his power was so strong that it was pulling the shadows towards him and Percy could feel his soul trying to escape it's fleshy cage to get closer to the power.

 **"I Hades, Lord of the underworld name Perseus Jackson the prince of darkness and the king of the undead so mote it be!"**

Chiron spoke before the demigod could even turn to him. "You'll have power over the shadows and death meaning you'll be able to summon the dead to your side I'm battle and use the shadows in and out of battle better than any child of the underworld."

That's when the changes began. First it started with his physical appearance with his hair gaining some red streaks to it, his skin got paler, and his muscles gaining a little bulk to it. Next was his aura which was already sea green had gained specks of yellow and red along with alot of black to it as a trident, a hammer, a boar, and a helm appeared over his head.

When the changes were complete the shadows seemed to inch closer to him, the moisture in the air collected into one big ball that orbited around him, he could feel the power of war screaming for a fight, and he could swear he heard the souls in Hades's clothes begging for mercy.

The young demigod looked to the others in the chambers. **"So… how do… I… look? Wait… what happened to my voice?"** His voice echoed as if hundreds of people were speaking at the same time.

The Olympians snickered. "Relax my son…" said Poseidon said. "... You've merely grown so strong that you have aquired what is known as the 'god voice', your now more god than human. I'd say you're about 75% god now and since you have the blessings of Ares, Hades, and Hephaestus along with being my child this technically makes you a minor god but without being bound to the anchient laws like the rest of us."

Zeus interrupted the explanation at this moment. "You can explain later, let's get his wish completed." The king of the gods snapped his fingers and a blinding flash of light went off.

As soon as everyone was able to see Zeus spoke up. "Your wish has been granted boy, what will you do now?"

Percy shrugged. **"Probably go back to camp, train, and wait for my chance to go on another quest where I hope to find that traitor and stop his plan in its tracks."** The 'god

voice' was really starting to annoy Percy to everyone's amusement but Dionysus took pity on the demigod. "Suppress your power and the voice will stop as well."

The preteen did as instructed then spoke. "Thanks Lord Dionysus." The wine god waved it off. "Oh it's nothing cousin, I just didn't feel like making a joke out of your misunderstanding of your new predicament."

Hades spoke up. "Now if you would like young one I can bring you to the underworld for some training."

Percy bowed to his uncle and nodded. "That would be most appreciated Lord Hades."

As soon as the two disappeared Chiron had only one thing to say. "If he's that strong before he's trained then what kind of monster of the battlefield will he be when he returns?"

 **_** **AN: hello people here's a new story that had completely scrambled my brain keeping me from being able to write the other stories that I have up already** **Anyway if anyone has any ideas for this one, the hanyou, or the successor of Merlin then let me know**


	2. chapter 2

Clarisse stood near the barrier into camp half blood or what's left of it, just a mere two weeks had passed since Luke Castellion had come back to camp only to plunge a poisoned dagger into Thalia's tree then disappear again. She and many other campers had been assigned to patrol duty to be sure that the monsters don't have the chance to attack.

Clarisse heard the sound of a motorcycle coming down the road. _'This could only one of two things, it's either my father deciding to visit or a monster ready to attack, either way I'll be ready.'_ thought the girl as she readied her spear and shield then stood tall.

Over the hill came a Harley Davidson chopper. The body was ink black while the visible parts were bone white, there was a skull on the front who's eye sockets were used as head lights, bones lined either side of it, and fire was roaring out of the exhaust. The rider got off and the bike sunk into the ground. He was 6'4 in a black T-shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, a black leather jacket, and a bike helmet that looked like a snarling skull with hair made of fire.

Despite her fear she stood tall and determined like the warrior she was born to be. "Don't move or I'll run you through! Tell me who or what you are and what you're doing here!"

The man chuckled. "Relax Clarisse, it's me Percy, I'm… just… using… the… mist."

The demigod looked over to Thalia's tree with a critical eye which allowed him to notice a small cut in the trunk that leaked a greenish yellow pus. "What happened to the tree?"

The guy took off the helmet and it turned into shadows that then merged with his own. Clarisse gasped at the sight, he looked like what she had imagined Percy would look like when he was older. (17 or 18 to be specific) He had short raven black hair with streaks of red, slightly pale but not sickly skin, lean and compact muscles, sea green eyes, and his face was devoid of any baby fat. _'Holy Hera! He looks to have been sculpted by the gods!'_

The girl shook her head to clear it of such thoughts. _'What are you doing?! This is an illusion of the mist and besides he's the prince of war while you're the princess of war, he's practically your brother!'_ thought the girl.

Percy's illusion fell showing a thirteen year old version of the older Percy with less muscle and a bit of baby fat. _'Oh gods! He's still hot!'_ thought the girl.

The male demigod walked over to Thalia's tree and laid his hand on the bark. "I see, so Luke's once again at fault for these things."

Percy leaned his head on the bark with his eyes closed. _'Don't worry cousin I'll find a way to save your soul and the camp.'_

With that he walks past Clarisse who returned to her post.

Percy moved over to the big house where he found Chiron talking with both Annabeth and Grover and he spoke up. "Chiron."

The centaur turned to him with a warm smile. "Ah Percy, I'm glad to see you are back."

The young and very powerful demigod smiled slightly then returned to business. "I must see the Oracle for a quest."

This surprised Chiron. "Already, didn't you literally just get here?"

Percy nodded. "Yes but you know just as well as I that the traitor used a fast acting poison that can destroy the tree if we don't hurry up."

Before Chiron could say anything Annabeth was in Percy's face. "HOW DARE YOU CALL LUKE A TRAITOR WHEN HE TREATED YOU LIKE A BROTHER FROM THE MOMENT YOU STEPPED FOOT IN CAMP HALF BLOOD!"

The male demigod looked at the daughter of Athena angrily. "Do you think I _want_ to see him as a traitor? Do you think I _want_ him to be on the side of Kronos? Do you even for a second believe that I _want_ any of this shit?! I gave up EVERYTHING for the chance to grow strong enough to stop this and bring him back so he can be snapped out of this manipulation! I've been in Tartarus for the last eight months fighting for my life and training so I'd be strong enough to protect the demigods in this camp! And what do you do as soon as you see me?! YOU SCREAM IN MY FACE!"

Percy's anger rises and his aura (midnight black with red swirling around right now) becomes visible. **"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and head of Athena cabin, you're here by ordered to keep your distance unless you wish to feel my wrath."**

As Percy spoke (multiple echoed voice) a feeling of death and blood lust washed over the girl. Annabeth shook a little before she ran off.

When he calmed down Percy looked to Chiron. "So, can I go see the Oracle?"

The immortal hero trainer nodded and allowed the boy to pass by him. When he was out of earshot Chiron spoke to Grover. "Grover… remind me to never piss him off."

The satyr nodded. "Duly noted sir."

(With Percy)

Percy moved through the big house and up a set of stairs until he reached the attic where they kept the corpse of Delphi, the last Oracle (he'd been able to get Hades to release the curse but on the condition that only the person destined to be the next Oracle took in the power willingly and he said that Percy would know when he saw them) and bowed to her on one knee and head bowed to where he was looking directly at the floor/roof. "Lady Delphi, I humbly request your guidance in how to save my cousin Thalia's tree and the rest of camp half blood."

A dark green mist rolled out of her mouth and eye sockets before changing into a perfect imitation of the Olympian gods.

The first to talk was 'Ares' as 'he' looked at me with dead eyes.

 **"You shall sail a ship with warriors of bone."**

The next to speak was 'Hephaestus' as he tinkered with some new gadget he'd created.

 **"You shall find what you seek and make it your own."**

The third was 'Poseidon' as he fiddled with his trident.

 **"But despair for your life entombed within stone."**

And finally 'Zeus' spoke as he polished his master bolt.

 **"This journey you must take across the world alone."**

As the mist returned to Delphi he bowed one more time. "Thank you lady Delphi, your guidance is most appreciated."

As soon as he came out of the big house Grover spoke to him. "Did you get a prophecy? Who's going with you?"

Percy smiled slightly. "Relax buddy, yes I got a prophecy and no one is going with me, lady Delphis prophecy specifically said I'd take this journey alone."

This got Grover to worry even more. "What are you going to do then?! How are you going to finish the quest?!"

This made the boy laugh. "Relax G-man, I have it all under control. As a matter of fact I'll just need to get a few things done before I leave."

With that he faded into the shadows.

(Percy's P.O.V)

I saw faint silhouettes as I Shadow traveled across the camp when I appeared in front of the Hephaestus cabin I went around back to their forge only to come face to chest with the head of the cabin Beckendorf.

I stepped back a bit and looked him over. He was was just a bit taller than the average 13 year old with dark tanned skin, slightly long dreadlocks, chocolate brown hair, light amounts of muscle from his time training and in the forge, calluses on his hands from working, and a scar from his right ear to his chin from a hellhound that came close to tearing his face off. Beckendorf was wearing a long sleeve white fireproof shirt under a blacksmith apron, thick fireproof black pants, and heavy black work boots with a pair of fireproof gloves on his hands. All in all he was an impressive sight to behold.

"Do you need something?" I was taken aback by the decidingly masculine voice and had to shake the thoughts from my mind.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm Percy Jackson and a few months back your father had named me 'friend of the hammer' and I was assured that someone from your cabin would explain it to me."

Beckendorf nodded before sticking his hand out to which I shook it. "Yes of course, the concept is actually quite simple, me and all of my siblings are now to be your closest allies, you need something made we'll make it, you want to learn how to smith something we'll teach you, you need materials we'll supply them, you need an ally on the battlefield we're there and all you have to do is be there for us as well."

I nodded, it was simple enough and I had already planned to watch everyone in camps back anyway. "Agreeable, I need some things made for me while I'm still in camp before I go on my quest."

The son of Hephaestus nodded. "And what's that?"

I handed him a list of weapons I needed and the materials I need used. "These are the weapons I will need done as soon as possible."

Beckendorf looked the list over then nodded again. "We have all of the materials right here in our storage room, do you want any of these weapons to have any specific abilities?"

I shrugged. "Surprise me." With that I shadow traveled again but this time into a clearing in the middle of the forest. Once there I summoned 40 undead warriors. 10 had swords, 10 had spears and shields, 10 had bows, and 10 had axes.

I looked around at all of them before speaking. "Training session number 478, advanced battle training, handicap is to use the enemies weapons and no powers. Training start."

The first to charge me was a spear-man who attempted to run me through but I side stepped, grabbed the spear shaft with my left hand before spartan kicking the undead warrior away.

As soon as I had the spear I had to jump back to avoid an arrow then stab another warrior through the skull, and trip another before stabbing this one in the chest.

I was forced to release the spear to side step a sword aimed at his back before I did a 90 turn and donkey kicked the swordsman away.

I saw the sword as it began to fall and snatched it from the air, just in time to as I had to spin out of the way of another sword strike before I quickly decapitated the warrior.

(Clarisse P.O.V)

I had just finished my patrol so I took my spear and shield combo, two bottles of water, and a towel then left for the forest. I'd found the perfect place to train in peace the other day and now I get to actually use it.

I'd been so busy with my thoughts I almost didn't hear the sounds of a training session already going on in the clearing.

When I got close I watched from the sidelines. It was Percy verses a large group of father's undead warriors. The boy was like a force of nature and I could tell he wasn't using any of his powers right now. _'Amazing'_

(Percy's P.O.V)

I cut straight through the warriors as I thought about the last ten months. The first thought was on my father's explanation on what's happened to me.

(Flashback: normal POV)

Percy stood within the underworld with Hades, Persephone, and his father Poseidon who spoke to him. "My son, now that you have mostly ichor running through your veins you're partially immortal. What this means is that age, disease, and poison have no effect on you. You'll age until you reach your prime 25 or 26 then you'll stop growing older and you'll only die if you're killed in battle."

(Flashback end: Percy's POV)

Next I thought of my first time going through Tartarus.

(Flashback: normal POV)

Percy had been training for months (which was only a couple days in the mortal world) in his new abilities from shadow travel to Shadow binding to skeleton summoning to hellhound taming/summoning to weapon control etc.

Each day he'd ask when he'd see actual battle again and everyday Hades had told him to be patient and now here he was in Tartarus with nothing but the clothes on his back and the uncapped Riptide in his hands.

Hades stood right behind him. "Alright Percy, your job is to survive and get from here to the doors of death then back without any assistance from others, good luck."

(Flashback end: Percy's POV)

I involuntarily shuddered at the memory.

 **AN: hello guys and gals I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.** **Do any of you want to see a certain weapon used if so please tell me and I'll try to set it up for the story.** **As always MCL homies**


End file.
